


Celebratory Kisses

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sasha wins a belt...





	Celebratory Kisses

“Banks Statement...”

The sound of surprise is simple but beautiful, Tania smiling when Sasha slipped out of the ring after spending a few minutes posing with the belt, buckling it around her belt even as Tania slipped through the railings, moving into position. 

“Tani...”

Sasha turns to smile at her, bounding over for a hug, tight, very much not the hug of two women who were just friends. 

“I won...”

“I’m so proud of you baby....”

Tania is grinning even as she moves to kiss Sasha, smiling when Sasha pulls her deeper into the kiss, letting the world see it.


End file.
